¿La esperanza existe?
by Gomando03
Summary: Esta historia cuenta la vida de los hermanos uzumaki-namikaze Naruto el cual parece una niña casi identico a su madre a ecepcion de sus ojos y sus marcas en las mejillas pero con un caracter muy duro y maduro y Botan el cual es todo lo contrario a su hermano, este se parece a su padre pero la diferencia es su color de pelo y ajos ademas de igualmente sus marcas en las mejillas
1. Prologo

¿La esperanza existe?

Era un 11 de octubre, ese día era muy obscuro, había mucho ruido de gritos, sollozos y lo que parecía un incendio. En este momento estamos en la aldea de konohagakure no sato, Una de las cinco grandes aldeas shinobi y se creía que era la más poderosa de todas.

En un bosque a las afueras de la aldea se veían 3 siluetas porque dos no se alcanzaban a apreciar, dos eran gigantes las cuales empequeñecían los árboles y una silueta pequeña estaba cargando a dos aún más chicas en sus brazos encima de una de las siluetas más grandes.

Una de ellas era lo que parecía un zorro color naranja rojizo con nueve colas detrás ondeando en el aire y unos ojos rojos con una pupila pequeña y tres tomoes alrededor del ojo pero parecía que nadie se daba cuenta de esto. Este animal gigantesco era conocido como kyuubi no kitsune (el zorro demonio de las nueve colas)

La otra silueta inmensa era un sapo enorme color rojo con un chaleco azul y una cinta blanca envuelta alrededor de su cintura, tenía una pipa gigante en su boca, y una katana enfundada en su cadera. Este se llamaba GamaBunta el jefe sapo.

Encima de este titán, estaba Otra silueta, era un hombre bastante alto, de tez canela, tiene brillantes ojos azules y pelo rubio de punta, además tenía dos flequillos enmarcando a ambos lados de la cara. Como este shinobi era perteneciente a Konoha llevaba el chaleco táctico estándar de su aldea, que consistía en un traje azul con unas espirales rojas a cada lado de su hombro, con dos bandas blancas en cada manga y un chaleco de color verde sobre esa camisa. Tambien utiliza un abrigo blanco con unos bordes en forma de llamas rojas y en su espalda inscrita las palabras "Cuarto Hokage" (四代目火影, _Yondaime Hokage_ ) escrito verticalmente y se cierra en la parte frontal por una cuerda delgada de color naranja.

Este hombre era Minato Namikaze cuarto Hokage de Konoha en sus brazos tenía dos bultos eran un niño con indicios de pelo rojo, tenía los ojos cerrados, también tres marcas en cada mejilla las cuales parecían bigotes de animal, y unas facciones demasiado finas tanto como los de una niña además una manta azul alrededor de su cuerpo. El otro bulto era otro niño con indicios de pelo igualmente rojo y su apariencia era parecida al otro, con tres marcas en cada una de sus mejillas, pero no tenía una apariencia femenina para nada, este tenía una manta de color verde alrededor de su cuerpo.

El ojiazul estaba muy serio, el zorro estaba causando mucho alboroto y necesitaba acabar con esto rápidamente, ya que no quería que causara más problemas y solo había una solución. Sellar al zorro, sellar al zorro en sus propios hijos, eso lo molestaba ya que al sellarlo tendría que dar su vida y no podría estar con ellos. Por lo menos su esposa estaría con ellos para cuidarlos y apoyarlos. El confiaba en su esposa para hacer ese papel.

No había tiempo, tenía que empezar ya, y así los izo-Bunta retenlo hasta que tenga todo listo-dijo el ojiazul mientras saltaba de la cabeza del sapo para alejarse un poco y empezar con el ritual de sellado.

-hai- dijo Bunta mientras saltaba sobre el zorro enloquecido y lo mantenía inmovilizado bajo su gran peso-rápido que no voy a poder estar así por mucho tiempo-dijo el gran sapo.

El Yondaime se apresuró e hizo 2 altares con velas alrededor y empezó a hacer una gran secuencia de movimientos con las manos-shiki fuujin (sello consumidor del demonio de la muerte)- dijo Minato, en ese momento escucho un ruido en el bosque.

Era una mujer pelirroja, el cual le llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas, este estaba bastante desaliñado, tenía unos ojos morados grisáceos, rostro en forma de corazón con unas facciones muy finas, y tez blanca pálida más de lo normal, también tenía una bata de hospital un poco rota y su cara estaba cubierta por bastante suciedad.

-kushina- dijo Minato el cual se veía preocupado y un poco triste ya que era obvio porque estaba aquí.

-¿Por qué?- dijo kushina la cual estaba desconsolada, su esposo iba a morir y sus hijos iban a llevar una carga indeseada.

-Era la única opción kushina, si no hacia esto toda la aldea hubiera caído en ruinas.-él se veía triste pero convencido de que era lo mejor.

-¡pero son nuestros hijos Minato!- grito kushina la cual ahora estaba más enojada pero en el fondo sabía que no había otra opción y ya no podía hacer nada.

-¡Minato apresúrate que no voy a poder sostenerlo más tiempo AAAAHHH!- grito el sapo gigante.

-Lo siento kushina, pero confió en que los protegerás- y al terminar de decir eso una silueta transparente como un fantasma apareció atrás de Minato este "fantasma" era el shinigami el cual tenía una túnica blanca y cabello igualmente blanco el cual le llegaba hasta la cintura, tenía dos cuernos en la cabeza piel con un tinte morado y un cuchillo en la boca-shinigami-sama te pido por favor que separes el poder del kyuubi en tres y los selles en estos niños recién nacidos- dijo el Yondaime.

Y así lo hizo separo el poder del kyuubi y lo sello como se le pidió, en ese momento el shinigami atravesó el cuerpo de Minato con su cuchillo para extraer su alma.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO MINATO!- Grito la pelirroja angustiada por su esposo y sus hijos. En ese momento todo se volvió obscuro para ella, la cual se desmayó, no sin antes escuchar un "adiós kushi-chan confió en ti".

 **5 Años más tarde.**

Vemos a dos niños solos en un parque jugando a altas horas de la tarde, en este momento el sol estaba en el horizonte y olía a flores por la gran vegetación del parque, ellos estaban felices en el resbaladero, ellos estaban simulando ser ninjas pasando por los columpios hasta las barras.

Uno de ellos llevaba el cabello rojo en punta que le llegaba hasta el cuello casi los hombros, con ojos morado brillante tenía la piel con tez canela, y dos flequillos que enmarcaban su cara, llevaba un collar apretado al cuello como correa color negra con una espiral azul en el centro (no sé cómo se llaman esos tipos de collares por eso mejor lo describo así) con una yukata negra tradicional con un listón igualmente negro en la cintura y unos calcetines con chancla como calzado (no sé si ese valga la redundancia calzado tenga un nombre especial si lo sabes podrías decírmelo por favor? Gracias).

El otro niño tenía cabello igualmente rojo lacio que le llegaba hasta el muslo, parecía una niña literalmente aunque se corte el cabello seguía siendo confundido por una niña. Tiene unos ojos azul grisáceos, y tez blanca pálida, al igual que el otro niño llevaba un collar como correa blanco con un remolino rojo en el centro, y un kimono blanco sin hombros con un listón rojo en la cintura y un calzado igual al del otro niño.

El primero era **Botan y el segundo era Naruto estos eran los hermanos Uzumaki-Namikaze aunque esto último solo ellos y unas pocas personas lo sabían en eso escuchan unos ruidos extraños a unas cuantas calles cerca de ahí cuando se fijaron, se sorprendieron y al mismo tiempo asustaron.**

 **Eran un grupo grande de unas 20 personas de hombres y mujeres los cuales venían con muchas armas blancas como, cuchillos y espadas**

 **Ellos intentaron esconderse porque sabían que iba a suceder** **,** **botan incluso soltó unas lágrimas al saber lo que iba a pasar si los encuentran.**

 **Ellos corrieron por sus vidas pero al intentar correr** **,** **Naruto** **,** **hizo un sonido fuerte con sus zancadas a** **l estar más preocupado en huir,** **el grupo de person** **as que parecía enojada los escucho** **y** **corrió hacia ellos.**

 **Los dos niños se asustaron y corrieron tan rápido como pudieron** **,** **ellos no se habían dado cuenta de que día era hasta que vieron a la muchedumbre.**

 **Corrieron y corrieron hasta donde pudieron pero cuando pasaban por calles pobladas se ralentizaban al querer pasar por en medio de la gente** **. E** **llos iban agarrados de la mano para no separarse** **,** **en una de esas ellos entraron a una calle obscura y de ahí se escondieron atrás de un bote de basura en eso vieron a un hombre borracho el cual pasaba por ahí** **,** **al verlos se les acerco e intento propasarse con Naruto al pensar que era mujer.**

 **En eso la gente los encontró al escuchar el grito de los dos hermanos pelirrojos. La gente se acercó rápidamente y les empezaron a gritar muchas maldiciones de todo tipo, en eso un hombre delgado con ropa muy sucia y un palo en las manos se acercó levantando el palo en forma de amenaza. Al ver eso el pelirrojo afeminado se adelantó y se pudo delante de su hermano para defenderlo** **,** **en ese momento el hombre iba a empezar con la golpiza del año hacia los niños** **,** **pero, antes de golpear, el ojimorado se lanzó contra su hermano para quitarlo del camino.**

 **Al hacer esto la demás gente se molestó y se les intento abalanzar encima, pero antes de tocarles un pelo Naruto saco de su bolsillo una pelotita pequeña para sucesivamente lanzarla al suelo, al hacer esto salió un montón de humo dejando segados momentáneamente a la gente.**

 **En ese tiempo de distracción los hermanos Uzumaki aprovecharon para escapar y empezaron a correr con las manos entrelazadas por miedo a separarse** **,** **pero** **,** **en ese momento chocaron contra algo muy duro y cayeron al suelo de espaldas al voltear** **a ver con que chocaron vieron algo que los asombro e intimido al mismo tiempo.**

 **Fin**

 **Bueno amigos espero que les haya gustado si tienes una opinión coméntala y yo la responderé en el próximo cap. Y una última cosa esta historia la estaré subiendo en fanfictión y wattpad solo lo informo por si quieren saber, Fanfictión: Gomando03 y wattpad: Gomando_23, hasta la próxima y adiós.**


	2. ¿COMO?

Capítulo 1: ¡¿Cómo?!

 **Quiero recalcar que Naruto va a ser afeminado siempre pero no va a ser gay. Solo lo digo por si tienen dudas.**

 **Voy a tardar para actualizar el Fic por temas de la escuela y de más cosas pero, eso no quiere decir que lo vaya a dejar.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

Los niños levantaron la vista para ver contra que chocaron, observaron a un hombre era un hombre anciano, que tenía el pelo largo y blanco, bigote y una barba de chivo. Él también usó una armadura que recuerda el período de vestimenta. Debajo de esto, vistió un traje negro de manga larga, cuyos hombros llevaban un remolino. En su espalda, estaban lo que parecen ser las manijas curvas de dos espadas. También llevaba un protector de frente con el símbolo de su pueblo grabado en él.

Los niños estaban muy atemorizados e intimidados. El hombre tenía un aura intimidante a su alrededor. Los miro por un momento para después desviar la mirada y ver a la turba de gente atrás de los niños.

El los miro con un rostro fulminante y dijo –como se atreven a intentar atacar a mi familia- dijo tranquilo pero dirigiéndoles un instinto asesino misivo.

Los niños quedaron en shock cuando escucharon eso. Todas las personas se asustaron, pero un hombre "valiente" se adelantó y dijo –Si los vas a defender tendremos que acabar contigo- dijo el hombre y empezaron a avanzar hacia los niños y el viejo.

Antes de que pudieran avanzar mucho más, el anciano empezó a hacer muchos movimientos de manos a muy alta velocidad para después posicionar sus manos en el suelo –nadie y digo nadie se mete con un Uzumaki- y en ese momento apareció un agujero este parecía un remolino, era color negro con un efecto el cual hacia parecer que tenía una aureola gris alrededor.

En ese momento salieron un montón de cadenas y lo que parecían manos esqueléticas las cuales, arrastraron a los hombres y mujeres que se encontraban ahí.

Toda la gente reunida empezó a gritar y suplicar que los dejara ir, pero el hombre no los dejo escapar.

Unos 5 segundos después toda la gente había desaparecido en aquel agujero. En ese momento el hombre giro hacia los niños.

Él se hinco frente a ellos y les puso sus manos en la cabeza, los niños cayeron dormidos. El peliblanco los cargo en sus manos y se lo llevo de ahí.

Los llevo a una posada que estaba cerca de ahí.

El acomodo a los niños en la única cama y espero hasta que se despertaran. Se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama y se puso a pensar en lo que dijo Hiruzen, sobre que su hija deserto de Konoha.

 **Flashback**

Nos encontramos en la oficina del hokage -Hiruzen estoy aquí para ver a mi hija y nietos, principalmente para ver cuánto han crecido los niños- dijo el viejo de cabello largo con una expresión estoica pero, en sus ojos se notaba que estaba ansioso de verlos.

Frente a él estaba otro anciano era un hombre de estatura baja, piel morena y pelo de color gris con amplias entradas que con el tiempo se hicieron más y más grandes, sus ojos eran de color marrón y llevaba una pequeña verruga en su nariz. Además de la túnica respectiva que cada hokage usa.

El hombre dejo su pipa a un lado y suspiro –querrás decir que vienes aquí para ver solo a tus nietos- dijo Hiruzen con una expresión abatida.

-¿Cómo?- dijo confundido el otro hombre presente.

-iré directo al grano, kushina dejo la aldea por un hombre, mejor dicho por Orochimaru. Intente detenerla pero... no pude. Ella no soportaba la idea de estar en un lugar donde es odiada por ser la madre de los niños, ella también empezó a agarrar odio hacia ellos no por lo que tienen dentro sino por ellos en sí mismos. Uno por tener la apariencia de su padre y el otro por tener el carácter del mismo- dijo el hokage severo pero, triste.

En ese momento el rostro de hombre de cabello largo se contorsiono a un rostro de ira, decepción y tristeza-¡¿COMO QUE SE FUE POR UN HOMBRE?! , ¡Ella siempre ha sido imprudente, pero su madre y yo no la criamos así, ella debería saber que para un Uzumaki la familia lo es todo!- dijo furioso el hombre.

-lo se e intente hacerla entrar en razón, pero no pude. Ella está convencida de que, él es "el hombre perfecto"- dijo.

El peliblanco se enfureció mas pero lo mantuvo a raya, el corregiría a su hija pero sería después- ¿hace cuánto se fue?- pregunto ya más calmado y pensando en cómo iba a cuidar a su nietos.

-hace 4 años, los niños ni siquiera la recuerdan- dijo el hombre bajo, abatido.

-hmp yo me quedare con ellos y los entrenare en las artes del clan y los llevare por un mejor camino que su madre. Además cuando sean más maduros les hablare de ella, su padre y el kyuubi- dijo, cortante y sin lugar a discusión.

Hiruzen solo suspiro pero asintió –en tu cuidado ellos llegaran a ser unos muy grandes shinobis- dijo.

solo se dio media vuelta y se retiró -adiós Hiruzen-dijo.

-adiós...-

 **Fin flashback**

El hombresolo suspiro, seguía molesto por lo que hizo su hija pero no era momento de pensar en eso. Tenía que concentrarse en sus nietos que eran lo más importante en ese momento.

Después de un momento escucho un suspiro desde la cama y vio como los niños despertaban, se levantó y se acercó.

Botan y Naruto se sentaron en la cama y vieron al anciano contra el que chocaron y no evitaron preguntar-¿Quién eres?- preguntaron al unísono.

-soy Ashina... Uzumaki Ashina... su abuelo-.

 **Fin**

 **Eso ha sido todo por hoy, pregunten y responderé en el siguiente capítulo.**


	3. comienzo de los mejores ninja

Capítulo 2: comienzo de los mejores ninjas

 **Botan y Naruto se sentaron en la cama y vieron al anciano contra el que chocaron y no evitaron preguntar-¿Quién eres?- preguntaron al unísono.**

 **-soy Ashina... Uzumaki Ashina... su abuelo-.**

Los niños naturalmente no supieron que decir y se quedaron callados y conmocionados en su lugar – ¿Nuestro abuelo?- dijo Botan.

En ese momento Naruto dijo –si eres nuestro abuelo ¿dónde estuviste y quienes fueron nuestros padres? ¿Ellos nos abandonaron? ¿Dónde están?- Ashina se quedó un poco abrumado por todas esas preguntas por parte de su nieto que por cierto si no le hubieran avisado que era niño pensaría que era una pequeña muy linda.

El hombre solo suspiro y pensó en que decir, él dijo que no les hablaría sobre nada de eso hasta que fueran más maduros y eso es lo que haría –miren chicos les diré sobre sus padres y otras cosas que les conciernen cuando yo vea que estén preparados… y sobre donde estuve bueno he estado en _Uzushiogakure no Sato la_ "Aldea Oculta del Remolino" o… bueno lo que fue. E estado ayudando a reconstruirla ya que fue destruida hace muchos años, durante la guerra. En esta aldea habitaba el clan Uzumaki, nuestro clan.

El clan era un clan muy poderoso y respetado demasiado, pero, también muy temido y fue por esto que tres de las grandes aldeas ninja que fueron kirigakure no sato, iwagakure no sato y kumogakure no sato nos atacaron en la segunda gran guerra ninja llevándonos casi a la extinción, pero, yo junto a los Uzumakis supervivientes la empezamos a reconstruir y por fin hemos terminado solo que nos mantendremos ocultos hasta que el clan este en su antigua gloria.

Ahora por qué no he venido a visitarlos antes es porque no sabía de su situación. Hasta hace poco me entere- relato el hombre mayor.

En ese momento Ashina se puso de rodillas frente a ellos posando sus manos en el suelo y agachando la cabeza- les suplico que me perdonen. Les prometo que de ahora en adelante estaré con ustedes educándolos en todo lo que pueda hasta el fin de mis días- dijo.

En ese momento los niños se quedaron paralizados por el inesperado arrebato del hombre – l-lo dices enserio, ¿no nos abandonaras?- dijo Naruto aproximándose, un poco temeroso de que lo que dijo el hombre fuera mentira.

El hombre no dijo nada solo se quedó ahí sin moverse. Ahí los niños se dieron cuenta de que lo que dijo el viejo era verdad.

Ellos se sintieron tan felices de que por fin tenían familia y no los abandonaría. Entonces los dos se acercaron a su abuelo poco a poco con algo de pena. Cuando estaban a unos pasos, el, levanto la mirada y se quedaron viendo unos momentos hasta que, él sonrió para que después los niños corrieran hacia el con lágrimas y lo abrasaran con mucha fuerza tirándolo al piso.

Se quedaron así unos momentos para que después se levantaran y se volvieran a la cama para sentarse.

-¿ahora que aremos abuelo?- pregunto Botan

-primero que nada iremos al compuesto Uzumaki que tenemos en el pueblo donde viviremos hasta que estén listos y tengan que ir Uzu para tomar el mando, aquí los entrenare en las artes del clan y otras áreas ninja, además que les enseñare teoría y entrenaremos la mente para que a la hora de la batalla no tengan tanta dificultad y sepan manipular el campo de batalla a su favor. También esto les servirá para ser menos propensos a genjutsu ¿entendido? Una cosa más es que entraran a la academia de konoha hasta que nos vallamos a Uzu e igualmente si se convierten en ninjas y aun no es momento de irnos a Uzu que es lo más probable serán ninjas de konoha hasta que llegue el momento.

Los niños se quedaron asombrados por todo lo que les esperaba pero no se echarían para atrás. Justo en ese momento una mirada de determinación apareció en sus rostros.

Al ver esto Ashina se rio entre dientes, estaba curioso por lo que les depararía el futuro. –Entonces ¿quieren ir a comer?- pregunto terminando con el momento de determinación de los niños los cuales al escuchar la palabra comer sus estómagos rugieron y se sonrojaron un poco, para después gritar al unísono – hai -

 **Salto de Tiempo (7 años)**

Botan y Naruto de 12 años estaban caminando por las calles de konoha… tenían casi la misma apariencia. Habían crecido un poco, no mucho el cabello de los dos había cambiado el de botan era todavía alborotado pero no tanto y ya no estaba parado. Naruto tenía el cabello ahora más corto y le llegaba justo por encima de las nalgas. Otra cosa muy notable era Naruto porque aunque suene raro su cuerpo era esbelto y sus caderas estaban creciendo como las de una niña si no fuera porque su hermano y abuelo lo conocen dirían que era una mujer de hecho cada día se parecía más a su madre (aunque ellos no sabían eso) a excepción de su busto y otras cosas que no eran visibles a la vista. Pero lo malo es que todos podían ver su cuerpo desarrollándose y los que no lo conocían (principalmente hombres) se le insinuaban y eso lo ponía muy incómodo. Aun la gente que ya le había dicho principalmente en la academia aun no le creía. Por lo menos los únicos que hacían eso eran civiles e igualmente en el lado femenino las chicas civiles estaban celosas de, el, por qué aunque no tuviera pecho por obvias razones su cuerpo era hermoso ganaba musculatura pero también aunque es extraño no tanto ni de cerca como su hermano y podría quitarle su novio a cualquiera por su belleza natural. Solo que a, el, aun aunque sabía que era un poco afeminado por naturaleza le gustaban las chicas fuera de lo que pensara la gente. Por lo menos su hermano apartaba a la gente que se le insinuaba o que le quería hacer daño (chicas celosas). Almenos solo faltaba un año y medio para salir de la academia.

En la academia también habían ganado amigos de hecho sus mejores amigos eran Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, y Hinata Hyuga. Aunque las ultimas se sentían más cómodas a su lado y se juntaban más con el que con Botan. Odiaba cuando lo intentaban vestir de chica. Pero aun así las quería y su hermano igual. Shikamaru bueno el siempre aunque no lo parecía los quería y apreciaba mucho. Él era amigo del niño gordo que se aprovechó de, el, y huyo cuando estaba siendo golpeado por defenderlo además para colmo al día siguiente lo insulto y le dijo que ya no quería ser su amigo.

Botan escucho y vio todo luego decidió acercarse al niño y Naruto lo apoyo. Después de eso nos hicimos muy buenos amigos.

Cuando tenemos problemas nos contamos todo entre todos y siempre nos apoyamos. Cambiando de tema Ino ama de sasuke uchiha junto con sakura haruno aunque ella como toda civil lo odiaba. Naruto no sabía porque pero siempre odiaba cuando Ino se le acercaba demasiado a sasuke y sentía algo extraño como enojo y algo más. Lo que no sabe es que, es por el que Ino ya casi no busca sasuke como antes, y que solo lo hace por inseguridad. Ya que ella se siente extraña cuando esta con Naruto y le gustaba esa sensación pero no sabía cómo expresarla y por eso seguía acercándose a sasuke.

Hinata era otra historia ella estaba enamorada de Botan aunque este último no lo sabía y viceversa. Ninguno de daba cuenta de los sentimientos del otro y era gracioso para los demás verlos interactuar.

Shikamaru no se fijó en nadie en la academia ya que según él era "demasiado problemático". De hecho se interesó por Naruto aunque lo dejo cuando supo que era hombre como casi todos los herederos de clan o integrantes a uno. Por alguna razón los civiles eran demasiado idiotas.

Ellos también cambiaron de vestimenta por una más cómoda para ellos. Es demasiado vergonzoso cuando van porque siempre tienen que explicar demasiado que Naruto es hombre.

Botan tenía una camisa china roja con el grabado de un dragón tradicional chino en la espalda, un pantalón negro holgado además de unas sandalias shinobi negras que le llegaba por debajo de la pantorrilla. Tenía el cabello amarrado en una cola alta lo cual lo hacía parecer un poco como un tomate. También tenía las manos y los brazos vendados hasta el codo.

Naruto tenía una camisa igualmente china esta era considerablemente más holgada que le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de las nalgas color blanco y estaba amarrado con una cinta negra y delgada atada en la cintura y con un Pegaso en la espalda, un pantalón igualmente holgado negro y unas sandalias ninja blancas que le llagaban hasta por debajo de la rodilla. También tenía unas muñequeras negras que le llegaban casi hasta el codo. Por último el cabello era un poco más corto y le llegaba un poco por encima de las nalgas.

Ashina se había marchado para verificar las cosas en Uzu hace 3 semanas. Él dijo que ese era el tiempo aproximado que se iba a quedar allá, entonces ya no faltaba mucho para que regrese.

-Botan- dijo Naruto - ¿crees que está bien venir a caminar por las calles hoy? – dijo un poco preocupado.

-No- dijo Botan –Pero… la casa tampoco es segura. Iremos a el bosque de la muerte ahí ningún civil ira… y pocos shinobis nos odian entonces dudo que vayan por ahí.-

Un poco tensos los jóvenes niños se encaminaron a dicho bosque. Al llegar treparon la valla. Al saltar la valla se adentraron en el bosque… al caminar por una hora treparon un árbol con los pies y se recostaron en el tronco luego se recargaron el uno contra el otro.

Después de una hora más de platicar, decidieron dormir un rato. Antes de que pudieran descansar una docena de hombres vestidos de negro y enmascarados aparecieron rodeándolos.

Los niños se levantaron rápidamente poniéndose de espaldas contra el otro cabe decir que Botan era mucho más alto que su hermano… casi por una cabeza. (lo que también era extraño pero esto le daba muchas veces ventaja a Naruto en las batallas)

Los niños agarraron un kunai y se pusieron en guardia -¿qué es lo que quieren?- pregunto Naruto manteniendo la calma lo más posible.

Sin decir una palabra dos de los hombres se lanzaron hacia los niños… golpeándolos.

 **Salto de tiempo…**

Naruto veía todo obscuro… solo podía escuchar unas voces – ¿hola? ¿Hay alguien? – escucho como las voces dejaron de sonar y oyó pasos apresurados hacia él.

Botan pregunto - ¿hermano estas bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? –

En ese momento escucho la voz de su abuelo – calma Botan él está bien –

Naruto solo asintió para calmar a su hermano – estoy bien y ¿tú? ¿Qué paso con esos hombres? –

Ashina dijo – no se sabe. Tu hermano me platico como eran los hombres y aunque suenan como un AMBU por lo que me dicen no son exactamente igual, ya que un AMBU tiene una máscara de algún animal. Pero no hay que confiarnos -dijo ahora pasando a un tema más importante-

Antes de que pueda seguir Naruto dice – ¿Botan estas bien? ¿No te hirieron mucho daño verdad?-

Naruto no lo vio pero Botan tenía un semblante de tristeza mientras veía a su hermano.- no Naruto solo me rompí un brazo pero eso se curara –

Naruto tenía una cara horrorizada -¿Cómo que no te hicieron mucho daño?-

Ashina aprovechó y dijo –Naruto hay algo que tenemos que decirte y es más importante que esto- dijo y Naruto se mantuvo callado.

Justo en ese momento entraron Shikamaru, Hinata, e Ino. Esta última se abalanzo para abrazar a Naruto.

-¿Naru-chan estas bien? ¿Porque tiene los ojos vendados?- pregunto preocupada.

-Si Ino-chan estoy bien y a mí también me gustaría saber lo último-

Ashina suspiro y Botan puso una cara triste la cual preocupo a los demás niños menos Naruto que no vio esto

-De eso quería hablarte Naruto… lamentablemente la gente que los ataco te noqueo y tu hermano los intento defenderte cuando los vio acercarse a ti fue entonces cuanto le rompieron el brazo y lo dejaron inconsciente por el dolor, después ellos…-

Botan empezó a derramar lágrimas por no poder defender a su familia y ser tan débil. En ese comento Hinata lo abrazo consolándolo y Shikamaru lo agarro del hombro dándole apoyó cuando se dieron cuenta de todo. Ino también se dio cuenta y lo abrazo más fuerte mientras lloraba por no poder estar ahí para ayudar.

-¡¿Ellos que?!- pregunto Naruto ya teniendo una idea pero sin querer creerlo instintivamente abrazando a Ino por consuelo.

-ellos te quitaron los ojos y arruinaron tus nervios ópticos para no poder implantar otros- dijo soltando todo de una vez sin querer hacer rodeos. Agacho la cabeza después de decir eso. Botan apretó los ojos mientras lloraba más. Hinata lo abrazo más fuerte y Shikamaru vio a Naruto con pena sin separar su mano del hombro de Botan. E Ino lo abrazo más fuerte.

Naruto lloro en el hombro de Ino abrazándola fuertemente. Ella simplemente se dejó abrazar mientras el dejaba caer toda su frustración.

Después de unos 10 minutos los dos se quedaron dormidos mientras se abrazaban Ino ya recostada a su lado abrazándolo instintivamente.

 **1 año y 5 meses después de esto**

Los chicos no habían cambiado nada la única diferencia es que habían crecido un poco más y su cabello era más largo Naruto tenía el cabello por abajo del trasero (cabe decir que el cuerpo de Naruto ahora era aún más esbelto que antes, sus caderas eran un poco más anchas. También sus muslos eran como el de una niña igual que su trasero en forma de corazón y una cosa más era la falta completa de bello aparte de su cabello. Prácticamente era una niña sin busto y aparato reproductor masculino. De hecho para estándares femeninos seria la niña más bella del pueblo si no fuera porque todos saben que es niño. Aun nadie sabe porque Naruto era así pero la verdad a nadie le importo ya que no era nada perjudicante exceptuando antes con los intentos de sobrepasarse o los niños que se le insinúan pero fuero de eso no había nada malo) por ultimo olvide decir que Naruto tiene una voz bastante femenina por eso también nadie le cree lo de ser un chico.

Naruto y Botan habían entrenado muy duro el último año junto a su abuelo… Naruto había encontrado una forma de superar su discapacidad con un jutsu creado por el, basándose en los murciélagos los cuales cuando están en la obscuridad lanzan una frecuencia de sonido que cuando regresa a ellos los permite ver. El hace lo mismo pero con chakra. Además el y su hermano eran unos censores gracias al jutsu hereditario el cual es el ojo de kagura… también estaban aprendiendo a materializar las cadenas de chacra. Botan por ahora podía hacer 3 antes de cansarse mientras que el solo 2 con algo de dificultad pero en el arte de sellado superaba a su hermano por poco él ya era nivel 4 de 10 iniciando mientras que su hermano apenas iba a acabar el nivel 3 de 10 ellos empezaron este entrenamiento hace 8 meses. También jugaban juegos como choji con su abuelo, entre ellos o con Shikamaru Naruto y Botan eran muy buenos en eso pero aun no podían ganarle a su abuelo principalmente por experiencia y les faltaba demasiado con shika le podían dar batalla pero no podían ganar siempre perdían por un gran margen. Ellos también habían aprendido a caminar por el agua. Después de esto le enseñaron a sus amigos como hacerlo. Les costó un poco pero lo lograron.

Ellos también estaban aprendiendo en el arte de la espada Uzumaki. Su abuelo dice que el entrenamiento elemental lo harían con su respectivo sensei y si no era el caso con él al acabar de aprender usar las cadenas.

Olvide decir que Ashina decidió enseñarles un poco a los amigos de los niños a Ino las veces del arte de la espada también a Ino e Hinata un poco de fuinjutsu para poder sellar kunais comida o cualquier cosa esencial para cuando salgan de misión y a Shikamaru le enseño más estrategias para la batalla (cabe decir que a Hinata no le enseña más porque necesitaría hablar con su clan)

Por ultimo les enseño a los 5 los siguientes jutsus: shunshin, kawarimi, jutsu de transformación y clonación (aquí Naruto si puede hacerlo ya que tiene un control de chakra extraordinario tanto que incluso seria capas de convertirse en ninja medico a pesar de sus grandes reservas de chakra al igual que botan) de todas formas a Naruto y Botan les enseño el jutsu de clones de sombra. Botan rápidamente se enamoró de la técnica, Naruto no. El simplemente la usa cuando es necesario.

 **Dejando las explicaciones.**

Naruto estaba sentado en su cama con una guitarra acústica color negro con franjas grises que le regalo Ino hace un tiempo al ver que Naruto era bueno en eso.

Él estaba tocando para la gente que estaba ahí presente (los que estuvieron el cuándo le dijeron lo de sus ojos). Principalmente lo estaba haciendo para Ino que estaba sentada frente a él. La cual había aceptado ser su novia hace 3 meses y estaba muy feliz. Naruto le estaba dedicando una canción que había escrito para este momento desde hace un tiempo. (Perfect- Ed sheeran).

Al acabar todos aplaudieron. Ella se le acerco y lo beso mientras lloraba de la emoción. Si esto hubiera sido visto por cualquier otra persona se hubieran quedado pasmados por la anomalía que era Naruto al pensar que era una chica pero a ninguno de ellos les importo. Los padres de Ino lo habían aceptado al ser amigos de sus padres además de que les caía bien Naruto.

Los demás se quedaron incomodos ya que el beso se había alargado demasiado. –cof, cof- tosió falsamente Ashina – me siento muy orgulloso por ti Naruto- y aprovechó para hacer burla a su otro nieto – bueno solo falta Botan que se le declare a Hinata- dijo con una cara seria ocultando su sonrisa.

En ese momento Botan se sonrojo demasiado del mismo color que su cabello- ¡abuelo!- grito pero en ese momento escucho un golpe. Hinata se había desmallado – HINATA – dijo preocupado y corrió hacia ella recostándola en un futon cerca de allí.

Todos comenzaron a reírse de las desgracias de esos dos. Al pasar unos minutos Hinata despertó y vio que Botan estaba demasiado cerca de ella sonrojándose demasiado pero manteniéndose despierta. El la miro a los ojos y ella hizo lo mismo perdiéndose en los ojos del otro.

Ashina volvió a toser falsamente y los dos niños se sonrojaron más de la vergüenza.- bueno dejando de lado las graciosas desgracias de Botan. Ya falta poco para el final de la academia ¿están listos?-

Todos asintieron convencidos de que pasarían fácilmente –ok espero que me hagan más orgulloso de lo que ya estoy de ustedes- todos sonrieron ante eso.

 **Salto de tiempo…**

Entra Naruto al salón de clases con su banda ninja y se sienta al lado de su novia y le da un beso en la boca. Todo el salón se queda callado ya que nadie sabía que ellos eran pareja. Sabían que Hinata y Botan eran pareja desde hace un par de semanas (también quiero decir que Botan batallo mucho en convencer a el padre de Hinata pero al final lo logro) pero de ellos no sabían nada porque decidieron mantenerlo en secreto hasta que fueran ninjas cosa que ya eran desde hace un día.

Los niños civiles se excitaron al ver eso y las chicas civiles se asquearon por lo visto. Los chicos y chicas de clan solo se quedaron pasmados simplemente por no haberlo sabido pero rápidamente volvieron a lo suyo.

Naruto ya molesto grito - ¡QUE MIRAN!- a los que todavía estaban mirando (civiles. Solo unos pocos de estos entendían que Naruto era hombre pero todos los que miraban eran civiles)

En ese momento se escuchó el grito de cierta pelirrosa –¡INO NUNCA PENSE QUE SERIAS UNA RARA QUE LE GUSTARAN LAS OTRAS CHICAS Y MENOS UNAS COMO ESO! – grito

En ese momento Ino iba a gritar para defenderse y defender a su novio. Pero Naruto se adelantó –oye pelo de chicle cállate. Para empezar que ¿no te entra en tu cabeza chiclosa que soy hombre? Además, puedes insultarme a mí pero nunca y digo nunca vuelvas a insultar a nadie que me importe y menos a MI Ino. Y eso va para todos los demás - dijo con voz de ultratumba y un aura negra a su alrededor mientras su cabello flotaba.

En ese momento todos menos Ino e Hinata se asustaron por esto ya que daba mucho miedo. Hinata simplemente sonrió por lo protector que era con sus amigos e Ino se sonrojó furiosamente pero sonrió. Sakura se asustó tanto que se orino encima.

Al ver esto la mayoría se empezó a reír y ella salió corriendo mientras lloraba. Justo ahí Naruto se calmó y se sintió mal por reaccionar de esa forma ya que era la primera vez que lo hacía –no quería que pasara eso. No sé qué pasó, nunca me había sucedido- dijo con el rostro bajo, solo sus amigos, su hermano y novia lo escucharon.

En ese momento Ino lo agarro de la barbilla y lo beso apasionadamente sin llegar a la lujuria por un buen rato. Naruto se quedó ahí sonrojado y con una sonrisa boba.

-gracias por defenderme.- dijo Ino muy sonrojada pero contenta. El solo le sonrió y le regreso el beso- Te amo- dijo, ella le respondió con otro beso – Te amo- dijo de igual forma.

En ese momento entra sakura con su profesor detrás. Ella iba muy avergonzada y volteo a ver a Naruto e Ino con odio pero al ver la cara de Naruto sombría subió rápido las escaleras y se sentó siendo consolada por sus "amigas".

Ahí el sensei comenzó a hablar. – bueno les diré los equipos. Bueno empecemos. Equipo 1-

Naruto y los chicos empezaron a hablar- ¿en qué equipo creen quedar?- dijo Hinata

-espero quedar con mi Naru-chan- dijo Ino

-yo igual con Ino-chan- dijo Naruto

-Yo estoy bien con quedar en un equipo poco problemático pero, preferiblemente con alguno de ustedes- dijo Shikamaru.

-Yo con quedar contigo estoy feliz Hinata-chan- dijo Botan.

-ya bésense- dijo Naruto haciendo burla a su hermano y a Hinata.

-¡NARUTO!- dijo Botan a punto de darle un golpe a su hermano.

\- ¡Naruto-chan! –exclamo Hinata muy apenada y fingiendo molestia como pudo.

-Equipo 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino y Uchiha Sasuke su sensei es kakashi hatake- dijo Iruka.

-Equipo 8: Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Choji y Aburame Shino su sensei es yuhi kurenai-

-Equipo 9: ya en servicio-

-Equipo 10: Nara Shikamaru, Hyuga Hinata y Uzumaki Botan-

-¡SIII!- grito Botan mientras Hinata, Ino y shika sonreían por estar con sus amigos y respectivos novios. Mientras Ino abrazaba a su novio. Naruto estaba con los ojos en espiral y un pequeño chichón en la cabeza. –SI– dice desorientado Naruto.

 **FIN**

 **Bueno quiero explicar algunas cosas primero sakura no me agrada nada y como esta es mi historia are lo que quiera wahahahaha. Segundo si la apariencia de Naruto es imposible (por lo que yo sé) pero como dije es mi historia. Tercero este capítulo tiene muchos saltos de tiempo y puede que allá confundido a muchos pero este es mi primer fic y aun soy nuevo también lo hago porque me hubiera llevado muchos capitulo explicar esto día por día y es un gasto innecesario de tiempo así que mejor así lo dejo.**

 **De ahora en adelante no abran tantos saltos en el tiempo y seguiré el transcurso de la historia como es con bastantes cambios para adaptarla a mi historia… no rebelare mucho porque le quitare la emoción. También sé que parece que los niños son demasiado poderosos pero no are que sean invencibles desde el inicio.**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER.**


End file.
